Gender swap: Smash bros
by King Dedede
Summary: When a few girls get angry and a gender swap potion comes into play, it's bad news for Link, the Pokemon trainer, and more! Only Romance/Humor because that's what most TG stories are.
1. A psycho revenge idea

**Note to readers: the characters in the story aren't always jerks; I just needed to get the girls mad, that's all. Also, in this story, Sheik is biologically a boy. I never played Oot. Live with it.**

"Let me go, Bowser!" screamed Peach one day "Why do you always kidnap me anyway?"

"Every Koopa King needs a Koopa Queen." Said the Koopa King.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Mario, saving Peach.

"Well, Princess, you're safe! How about a reward kiss?"

WHAMM-O!!!!!

"You're no better than Bowser!" screamed Peach, storming off, and putting her newly-dented pan away.

Elsewhere…

"Another date, Link? That's the 7th one this week…and it's Tuesday" said Zelda "Can't we take a break, or something?"

"Well, seeing as I'm the BOYfriend and you're the GIRLfriend, you gotta do what I say."

"DID YOU GROW UP IN THE MIDDLE AGES!?!?!?!?!?!"

"yes…"

Elsewhere, again, Samus was overhearing Cpt. Falcon and Snake argue over which one of them would be Samus's boyfriend. She doesn't want a boyfriend. She gets pissed.

Soon, Samus finds the other girls (Zelda, Peach, Nana, and Princess Jigglypuff), and speaks of teaching the "jerks" some manners.

"We could KILL them…"said Nana, who didn't even have a boyfriend (Popo is her brother)

"…Are…are you getting enough air through that hood, Nana?" asked Zelda.

"I have an idea!" said Jigglypuff "I recently acquired a certain potion that we can use on them. Now, my boyfriend isn't giving me problems, but this potion will _assure _that they'll respect girls, more." (It's worth noting at this point that this is the Princess's first wacky scheme, so none of the characters know the trouble that they'll get into with her)

"So what does it do-" Samus began, but then it dawned on her what the young Princess means. "Ooooooooooooh, no. No. You're not even to think of that anymore. Even in this case, that goes _way_ too far. Who even sold you a gender potion in the first place?!"

"I made it myself just for something to do…"

"Well, don't use it! We'll think of something else to do"

Everyone else walked off, except for the Princess, who had an idea…a rotten idea…a festering road kill ala au gratin idea!


	2. The plan falls into action, sorta

**Well, guys: I listened to your reviews, and tried to make this chapter better. For the record: I'll change the story a bit when I thought it was weak in the original comic form. Now, on to the story!**

The Princess wandered the halls, holding her little bottle, when she came across five half-filled cups in the kitchen.

"Hmm…" thought Jigglypuff "I don't know whose drinks these are, but I'll pour the potion in there, anyway."

So, she hopped onto the large wooden table, and poured a small amount of the pink liquid into the drinks, where it disappeared immediately. "Won't Samus be proud of me?" She thought to herself.

Idiot.

"Jigglypuff? Called a voice "Are you in here?"

"Oh, no! I gotta hide!" Thought the Princess. She ran all over the kitchen, looking for a place to hide, and found an empty cabinet to hide in.

"She must not be here. I wonder where she went. I wanted to tell her something. Oh well, I'll tell her later. Oh,_ here's_ my drink!"

By now, Jigglypuff realized who the voice belonged to: Zelda!

Now, normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, but right now, the Princess was hiding in a drawer, and (with the door open a tiny bit) watching Zelda drink a cup of a drink laced with Gender Potion! Not good.

The Princess wanted to call out to Zelda, but stopped herself: she didn't want Zelda finding out about this. And so, she just remained hidden in the cabinet, listening to people walk in and out, but not daring to see who it was, anymore. She didn't want anyone to find out her location.

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Samus?" asked Zelda that evening "Do you feel…odd in any way?"

"No, why?"

"Because I do, and I can't figure out-what?" asked Zelda, who was getting an odd look from her friend.

"Zelda, why did you turn into Sheik?" asked Samus.

"I didn't, did I?" But then, Zelda noticed that her voice was a bit lower, so she looked down to find that she was, in fact, Sheik.

"That's odd. I didn't mean to do that." Said Sheik, turning himself back into a "she".

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"I think I will too."

"Ok. Good night"

"'Night"

Little did Zelda and Samus know that that little incident with Sheik was only the start of their problems….


	3. Link's awakening

Link woke up the next morning to find that…..everything was normal. Fooled ya, didn't I? Regardless, Link got dressed like normal, but felt that his clothes didn't fit right. It was tight in some areas, and loose in others. To see why, Link looked at a full view mirror, and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream awoke several Smashers, including Jigglypuff, who was sleeping in the cabinet she had hidden in. She guessed that the scream meant that someone was just TG'd, and went in search of the other TG's.

Unfortunately, the scream woke up Zelda, who was dumbfounded to see a _girl_ in Link's clothes. Suddenly, she remembered that little Princess's "plan", put 2 and 2 together, and spoke.

"LINK!?! Is that you?!?"

"Uh…yeah…. You see-"

"I know, Link. Jigglypuff did it."

"So, now what? We find her and change me back?"

"Bingo."

**Sorry about the short chapter and long wait-Finals. '^'**


	4. Where did Jigglypuff go?

**Really sorry about the short chapter last time. I was busy.**

"Wait!" Said Link. "I can't go out like this! People will see me!"

"I thing that scream gave the Smashers an idea that something's wrong."

"Fine…"

"Besides, you aren't the only one to have taken a potion. I turned into Sheik the other day randomly, so I'm guessing that I drank a potion, too."

"Too bad I can't change back like you can."

"You can once we find the Princess"

"Ok."

And so, our 2 smashers set out to find Jigglypuff, who was taking action of her own…

"So let me get this strait," Said Jigglypuff to Samus "Zelda unknowingly turned into Sheik yesterday?"

"Yes" replied Samus "This wouldn't have anything to do with that potion of yours, now would it?"

"Uh…no," The Princess lied "The potion just turned people pink."

"You stink at lying."

"Gotta go, BYE!" said Jigglypuff, taking off.

"Whew! That was close!" Jigglypuff thought to herself later. " 'Turned people pink'? HA! Samus was right! I do stink at lying. Oh well. At least I know that Link and Zelda drank the potion. Only 3 more TG's to go!"

Speaking of pink….

"Hey, Meta Knight!" Kirby said, running into Meta Knight's room "Did ya hear? People have been changing genders, and…Dude, why are you wrapped up in your cape like that? You haven't done that since we did that Anime. What gives?"

Meta Knight gave Kirby a death glare.

Kirby thought for a while…

Calculating….DING!

"You didn't change, too, did you?"

Uber-death glare!

"WELL!?" Kirby yelled "Did ya or not!?!?"

"Works for me." Said Jigglypuff to herself from across the room. Ok, so far, the TG's are:

2. Link

3. Meta Knight

4. ???

5. ???

"I'd better find the other victims!" Said she, who rounded the corner to find, to her shock….


	5. Jigglypuff gets into even more trouble

….Pikachu!

"Oh, Jigglypuff! Where were you all day? You've been missing since yesterday."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Shouted the Princess. _Oh nice one_ thought the Princess to herself. _I might as well have slapped a sticker on my head saying "I did it". Wait…where's my crown? I must have dropped it. I had it since I can remember Oh well. I gotta deal with the problem at hand, now._ Just then, she saw a Pokéball lying on the ground.

"Sorry about this, Honey." Said Jigglypuff, throwing the Pokéball, and catching Pikachu.

"Oh no, NOW I'm in trouble" Said Jigglypuff to herself. "I disobeyed Samus, sabotaged people's drinks, swapped people's genders, hid from taking any punishment, and NOW I've captured my own boyfriend. However, I can't go back, now. I'll just have to hide the Pokéball in the Pokémon room." (Each game series has its own room).

However, the door was locked, and we all know by whom.

"Come on, Trainer! Let me in!"

"I'm not coming out!" shouted some _girl_.

Just then, Jigglypuff remembered her own key, unlocked the door herself, and entered.


	6. Link and Zelda argue with the Narrator

"Hurry up, Link! We must find the Princess." Said Zelda.

"You know, Zelda," said Link "I'm having a tough time not being slow. Don't forget that I've never been a girl before, and I have a lot to get used to."

"Like…?"

"Well, for starters, I have a lower center of gravity. I also am not used to all this hair in my face-"

"I have something for you to use to put your hair back in a ponytail." Interrupted Zelda.

"Oh, ok." Said Link "But I'm not done, yet. My body is now more slender and weak. I also am wearing clothes that no longer fit me because of-"

"OK! I get it! I am used to being Sheik, so it's not a problem for me, but this is your first TG, so you have trouble adjusting. sigh. Ok, this is what we'll do," Zelda continued "After we catch Jigglypuff, I'll help you get used to that new body. Ok?"

"Once we catch Jigglypuff, I'll change back, because I-Hey what's that?"

Link picked up a bottle that had a label with a symbol on it that looked like the male and female symbols on the same circle-A popular TG symbol.

"It looks like the Gender Potion that she had showed us earlier."

"Why was she doing that?"

"Because we girls were looking to get revenge at how you boys were treating us. We were sick of it."

"YOU COULD'VE JUST _TALKED_ TO US! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TURN ME INTO A WOMAN!!!!!"

"That idea was turned down quickly. Jigglypuff acted on her own accord. However, you're right: we should've just told you how we felt. Also, we _were _overreacting a bit-"

"Try a LOT"

"-and I'm sorry."

"Hey, we got her potion, so I'm saved! I totally forgive you!"

"Uh, Link?" said Zelda "The bottle's empty."

And it was. It was bone-dry. Not a drop of salvation for Link's no longer existing manhood could be seen. Looks like Link may be a woman _forever!_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SHUT UP! I'd like to see YOU in my shoes right now, ya crazy narrator!" said Link

Hey, maybe if I did, I'd actually fit in them. The tunic may not be too tight on me, either, unlike you! He he he…or in this case, Her her her…

"Stop being mean to Link! It's not his fault his new figure makes his outfit not fit that waist and chest!"

"Not so loud." said Link timidly.

Stay outta my fun, Zelda! Listen, I'm going to cut to Jigglypuff for a bit, so in the meantime, Zelda, you should give Link some stuff to wear so that he won't be as uncomfortable. 'K?

"Ok."


	7. BUSTED!

Ungh…so what if I'm mean to those guys? It's MY fanfiction, so I don't see why- oh yeah, you're still here. Well, in this chapter, we get to see who the last victim is. I could tell ya now, but that'd ruin my fun, so let's just move on with the story….

"I just know this is your fault, somehow." Said a girl with a baseball cap on, a white blouse, a black skirt, and 3 Pokéballs.

"You have no proof." Said Jigglypuff.

"You're always messing up, you're a total klutz, and on top of that, I heard you tell the other girls about it." Said the Trainer

"Ok, maybe you _do_ have some proof."

"Well make me a boy, again."

"No can do."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jigglypuff opened it to find Zelda, Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, Peach, Mario, Samus, Pikachu (who was let out of the Pokéball), Crazy Hand, and an odd-looking Master Hand, who was more slender, and had what appeared to be long nails. Didn't see _that_ coming did ya?

"You know, I wondered why Master Hand didn't intervene before." Said Samus

"Wait," said Jigglypuff "how did Master Hand take the potion? He has no mouth."

"I have my ways."

"Oh, ok….BYE!!!"

Jigglypuff took off running at top speed, but was stopped after a lot of dodging attacks on her part and a lot of effort on everyone else's part.

"What should we do with her?" asked Samus

"Kill her, duh." Said Meta Knight in a feminine, but not high-pitched voice.

O-O--Everyone's reaction to voice (only Jigglypuff and Kirby knew about what happened to Meta Knight.

"Wasn't it obvious?" said Kirby "Meta Knight not talking, being wrapped up in the cape, the mask-oh wait, she always does that-. Regardless, it was all a poor attempt at hiding her changes out of shame." With that, Kirby dropped the Detective copy ability. **Author's Note: I made that power up. It's not real.**

So, what will happen to our Princess? Find out on THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!


	8. 2 weeks later: the aftermath

2 weeks later….

Well, for the most part, sanity had returned to Smash Mansion, although Meta Knight, the Trainer, Link, and dare I say it…Mistress Hand, were still girls. The way that Link could still date Zelda and still date someone of the opposite gender was simple: date Sheik. Same person, different body, after all.

Jigglypuff became the victims' slave until they could turn back (not happening). She couldn't even wear her crown, which Link found, as long as she was a slave. Finally, our poor Princess couldn't take it any longer.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted "I can't take it anymore!"

That's what I said…

"Whatever! I'm a _Princess_ for cryin' out loud! I shouldn't be a slave! Can't I just turn you guys back into guys with my other bottle of Gender Potion already!?"

At this, everyone that changed genders burst into the room.

"You mean all this time, there were _2_ bottles!?" asked Link

"Yeah. The formula makes 2 doses. Each dose can change 5 people, even though taking more of the potion in one sitting has the same effects. I still have 2 more bottles because I used one on you guys, and dropped one, breaking the bottle and spilling the contents."

"You said that you couldn't turn me back." Said Trainer

"Be-CAUSE I didn't have any more on me _at the time_!" replied Jigglypuff. "But if I can just get my potions, I can turn you all back, end my unfair slavery, and get my crown back! ^v^ "

"Let's do it!" Said Trainer

**Later…**

"So, no hard feelings?" asked Jigglypuff once everyone was their own gender, again.

"Well, you did cause us a lot of suffering, but we won't hurt you or anything." Said Master Hand.

"But, sir, we agreed that if this nightmare is ever mentioned again, we'd beat Jigglypuff senseless." Said Meta Knight

"Oh yeah, that." Said the Hand. "Yes, we'll beat you up if this is mentioned. **Ever.**"

"Fine."

"So this is the potion that did this to us?" said Link, regarding the last potion. "Let's not go through THAT again." Said he, pouring the potion into a cup to get rid of it.

Just then, little Cpt. Olimar found his way into the kitchen, and saw a cup with some pink stuff in it.

"Oh, h-hey, you guys," stuttered the alien "oooh, what's this?" he said, picking up the cup….

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh well, here we go, again….

**The End**

Finally! It's done! Wow, that took a LONG time. So, what did you think of my story? Please R and R (**R**ead and **R**eview)

And look forward to more stories!


End file.
